Flat-panel displays are of great interest as information displays for computing, entertainment, and communications. For example, electroluminescent (EL) emitters have been known for some years and have recently been used in commercial display devices. Such displays employ both active-matrix and passive-matrix control schemes and can employ a plurality of subpixels. Each subpixel contains an EL emitter and a drive transistor for driving current through the EL emitter. The subpixels are typically arranged in two-dimensional arrays with a row and a column address for each subpixel, and having a data value associated with the subpixel. Single EL subpixels can also be employed for lighting and user-interface applications. EL subpixels can be made using various emitter technologies, including coatable-inorganic light-emitting diode, quantum-dot, and organic light-emitting diode (OLED).
Electroluminescent (EL) technologies, such as organic light-emitting diode (OLED) technology, provide benefits in luminance and power consumption over other technologies such as incandescent and fluorescent lights. However, EL subpixels suffer from performance degradation over time. In order to provide a high-quality light emission over the life of a subpixel, this degradation must be compensated for.
The light output of an EL emitter is roughly proportional to the current through the emitter, so the drive transistor in an EL subpixel is typically configured as a voltage-controlled current source responsive to a gate-to-source voltage Vgs. Source drivers similar to those used in LCD displays provide the control voltages to the drive transistors. Source drivers can convert a desired code value into an analog voltage to control a drive transistor. The relationship between code value and voltage is typically non-linear, although linear source drivers with higher bit depths are becoming available. Although the nonlinear code value-to-voltage relationship has a different shape for OLEDs than the characteristic LCD S-shape (shown in e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 4,896,947), the source driver electronics required are very similar between the two technologies. In addition to the similarity between LCD and EL source drivers, LCD displays and EL displays are typically manufactured on the same substrate: amorphous silicon (a-Si), as taught e.g. by Tanaka et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 5,034,340. Amorphous Si is inexpensive and easy to process into large displays.
Degradation Modes
Amorphous silicon, however, is metastable: over time, as voltage bias is applied to the gate of an a-Si TFT, its threshold voltage (Vth) shifts, thus shifting its I-V curve (Kagan & Andry, ed. Thin-film Transistors. New York: Marcel Dekker, 2003. Sec. 3.5, pp. 121-131). Vth typically increases over time under forward bias, so over time, Vth shift will, on average, cause a display to dim.
In addition to a-Si TFT instability, modern EL emitters have their own instabilities. For example, in OLED emitters, over time, as current passes through an OLED emitter, its forward voltage (Voled) increases and its efficiency (typically measured in cd/A) decreases (Shinar, ed. Organic Light-Emitting Devices: a survey. New York: Springer-Verlag, 2004. Sec. 3.4, pp. 95-97). The loss of efficiency causes a display to dim on average over time, even when driven with a constant current. Additionally, in typical OLED display configurations, the OLED is attached to the source of the drive transistor. In this configuration, increases in Voled will increase the source voltage of the transistor, lowering Vgs and thus, the current through the OLED emitter (Ioled), and therefore causing dimming over time.
These three effects (Vth shift, OLED efficiency loss, and Voled rise) cause an OLED subpixel to lose luminance over time at a rate proportional to the current passing through that OLED subpixel. (Vth shift is the primary effect, Voled shift the secondary effect, and OLED efficiency loss the tertiary effect.) Therefore, the subpixel must be compensated for aging to maintain a specified output over its lifetime.
Prior Art
It has been known to compensate for one or more of the three aging effects. Considering Vth shift, the primary effect and one which is reversible with applied bias (Mohan et al., “Stability issues in digital circuits in amorphous silicon technology,” Electrical and Computer Engineering, 2001, Vol. 1, pp. 583-588), compensation schemes are generally divided into four groups: in-pixel compensation, in-pixel measurement, in-panel measurement, and reverse bias.
In-pixel Vth compensation schemes add additional circuitry to the subpixel to compensate for the Vth shift as it happens. For example, Lee et al., in “A New a-Si:H TFT Pixel Design Compensating Threshold Voltage Degradation of TFT and OLED”, SID 2004 Digest, pp. 264-274, teach a seven-transistor, one-capacitor (7T1C) subpixel circuit which compensates for Vth shift by storing the Vth of the subpixel on that subpixel's storage capacitor before applying the desired data voltage. Methods such as this compensate for Vth shift, but they cannot compensate for Voled rise or OLED efficiency loss. These methods require increased subpixel complexity and increased subpixel electronics size compared to the conventional 2T1C voltage-drive subpixel circuit. Increased subpixel complexity reduces yield, because the finer features required are more vulnerable to fabrication errors. Particularly in typical bottom-emitting configurations, increased total size of the subpixel electronics increases power consumption because it reduces the aperture ratio, the percentage of the subpixel which emits light. Light emission of an OLED is proportional to area at a fixed current, so an OLED emitter with a smaller aperture ratio requires more current to produce the same luminance as an OLED with a larger aperture ratio. Additionally, higher currents in smaller areas increase current density in the OLED emitter, which accelerates Voled rise and OLED efficiency loss.
In-pixel measurement Vth compensation schemes add additional circuitry to each subpixel to allow values representative of Vth shift to be measured. Off-panel circuitry then processes the measurements and adjusts the drive of each subpixel to compensate for Vth shift. For example, Nathan et al., in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2006/0273997, teach a four-transistor pixel circuit which allows TFT degradation data to be measured as either current under given voltage conditions or voltage under given current conditions. Nara et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 7,199,602, teach adding a switching transistor to the subpixel to connect it to an inspection interconnect. Kimura et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 6,518,962, teach adding correction TFTs to the subpixel to compensate for EL degradation. These methods share the disadvantages of in-pixel Vth compensation schemes, but some can additionally compensate for Voled shift or OLED efficiency loss.
In-pixel measurement Vth compensation schemes add circuitry around a panel to take and process measurements without modifying the design of the panel. For example, Naugler et al., in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2008/0048951, teach measuring the current through an OLED emitter at various gate voltages of a drive transistor to locate a point on precalculated lookup tables used for compensation. However, this method requires a large number of lookup tables, consuming a significant amount of memory. Further, this method does not recognize the problem of integrating compensation with image processing typically performed in display drive electronics.
Reverse-bias Vth compensation schemes use some form of reverse voltage bias to shift Vth back to some starting point. These methods cannot compensate for Voled rise or OLED efficiency loss. For example, Lo et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 7,116,058, teach modulating the reference voltage of the storage capacitor in an active-matrix pixel circuit to reverse-bias the drive transistor between each frame. Applying reverse-bias within or between frames prevents visible artifacts, but reduces duty cycle and thus peak brightness. Reverse-bias methods can compensate for the average Vth shift of the panel with less increase in power consumption than in-pixel compensation methods, but they require more complicated external power supplies, can require additional pixel circuitry or signal lines, and may not compensate individual subpixels that are more heavily faded than others.
Considering Voled shift and OLED efficiency loss, U.S. Pat. No. 6,995,519 by Arnold et al. is one example of a method that compensates for aging of an OLED emitter. This method assumes that the entire change in emitter luminance is caused by changes in the OLED emitter. However, when the drive transistors in the circuit are formed from a-Si, this assumption is not valid, as the threshold voltage of the transistors also changes with use. The method of Arnold will thus not provide complete compensation for subpixel aging in circuits wherein transistors show aging effects. Additionally, when methods such as reverse bias are used to mitigate a-Si transistor threshold voltage shifts, compensation of OLED efficiency loss can become unreliable without appropriate tracking/prediction of reverse bias effects, or a direct measurement of the OLED voltage change or transistor threshold voltage change.
Alternative methods for compensation measure the light output of the subpixel directly, as taught e.g. by Young et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 6,489,631. Such methods can compensate for changes in all three aging factors, but require either a very high-precision external light sensor, or an integrated light sensors in the subpixel. An external light sensor adds to the cost and complexity of a device, while integrated light sensors increase subpixel complexity and electronics size, with attendant performance reductions.
There is a continuing need, therefore, for improving compensation to overcome these objections to compensate for EL subpixel degradation.